MTV Real Underworld
by 808twilightluver
Summary: MTV Real World meets Twilight. Bella is a Witch, Jacob turns into a Wolf, the rest are still Vampires. Alice & Emmett is a "Vegetarian" the rest is still "Normal". Full Summary inside. Please Read and Review.


**MTV Real World Supernatural Version – Forks, Washington**

(Comedy, Drama and Action)

**AN: So I was inspired by reading a lot of Fan Fictions. I finally had got some down time to write again. I had this idea along time ago and wanted to put it out there for you to read.**

Story Summary: This is based on if none of them met. Bella is a Witch and Jacob turns into a Wolf and the rest are still Vampires. But only Alice & Emmett is a "Vegetarian" the rest is still "Normal". The move to Forks, Washington into a huge house and they are being taped. Being that they are supernatural they don't have a film crew and are "taped" by witches that created an invisible camera's everywhere they will be. Anyways, just read the story and let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

MTV Real Underworld

**Chapter 1 – Arrival and Introductions**

"_Seven supernatural __strangers__ who were picked to live in a house and have their lives taped. For the whole underworld to see."_

**Bella's POV**

This is so exciting, to be picked for the coolest underworld show ever. I finished packing my things a while ago, now just waiting for the address. Finally, got a text with the address saying its ready whenever I am. _I am ready now_, I thought. Grabbing all my bags then said the address out loud and lit the black candle and poof I was there. Literally, *cough cough* the smoke is everywhere. I waved my hand to try to clear the smoke around me. Wow, this place is huge and I am the first one here, _sweet_. Good, I can pick my room first. I looked around and it was strangely painted bright colors on the walls. _Ugh. Hello. Witch. Goth._ I thought to myself. I passed a room that was painted black. My room, it's the only room that had one bed in it and was directly across the kitchen. Walking around my room I noticed looking more closely it had spell books, candles, chalk and things I would use. Definitely mine. I looked at my luggage that was by the kitchen and I concentrated to move it to my room with my mind. Yes I am Telekinetic.

"Uhh…. Why is there luggage in there air with no one carrying them…This reminds me of Disney's Sword and the Stone…Is Merlin here?" This loud booming voice said. I lost my concentration as I started to laugh and my bags dropped. This very strong muscular tall looking pale man with golden eyes walked up to my door and then said "You don't look or sound like Merlin" "Sorry to disappoint you Archimedes but Merlin doesn't exist believe me" I said through my little laughing fits. "I am Bella by the way" holding out my hand to shake his "Nice to meet you Bella, I am Emmett" he put his hand into mine then we shake hands I let it go quickly because it was cold. That's when I realized "Vampire!" I wasn't too surprised but his eyes threw me off. It's not like he was the first vampire I have encountered.

"Yup, what are you?" I guess I said it out loud.

"Witch" I said back quickly.

"Don't worry I am a vegetarian. Your safe." he smiled his venomous teeth at me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I was very curious.

"Oh, I drink animal blood not humans"

"That makes me feel all tingly inside." I said very sarcastically.

"Aren't you scared though?" Emmett said with a little smile curving up at the corners of his mouth showing off his dimple.

"Ha! No. But you should be." I said. Just because he thinks I'm human. He should be scared. I smiled at that thought.

"Me. Scared of you. No way. But you should be scared of me." Really? I guess he just doesn't know much about real witches, if he did then he would be scared.

"I guess we both should watch our backs" I said it jokingly. I will show him sooner or later, I giggled at the thought. Then he grabs me and pulls me into a bear hug and let go. Weird touchy feely vampire.

"I like you, your spunky" I raised an eyebrow at his words. "I already think of you as a little sister. I'll protect you and watch your back. Okay lil sis." He said it more of a statement. But he gave off this very older brotherly type of figure so I thought that would be cool. I figured I'll probably be protecting him but I'll let it go.

"That sounds good, bro."

"I think I'll name you, Merlin"

"You can't name me like I'm a pet. Plus, Merlin is a guy's name." I shook my head.

"Hmm. I guess I will think of another nickname for you." He smiled at the thought as I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something when I got cut off.

"Don't think to hard man you might hurt yourself" another manly voice said. We both looked up. He was a handsome for sure and muscular built but not as big as Emmett. He had blonde waves that came to his neck, ruby eyes and pale skin. Great, another vampire. Emmett stood in front of me as to protect me.

"Hey man, I ain't gonna kill her. Even though she does smell divinely" this man said. "By the way ma'am I am Jasper Whitlock" He had a smile so bright it was blinding and it was at me. I smiled back at him "I'm Bella Swan and this is Emmett…" hmmm I don't remember him giving a last name. "Denali" Emmett finished off for me. "Pleasure to meet you both" Jasper said with a slight bow. "Where is our rooms, I would like to put my luggage's down" Jasper said with holding two suitcases.

"You wanna bunk with me; I didn't pick my room yet." Emmett said.

"Well behind me is my room." I said smugly that I got the only room with one bed in it.

"Hey, that's not fair you get the only room with one bed in it." Emmett said voicing my thoughts while sounding like a four year old.

"Dude, I think she is the only human in the house. So she will need to be next to the kitchen and by herself." Jasper said. Wow, he is really smart. I didn't even think about that. He seems very thoughtful and sweet. Maybe another brother figure cause God knows witches and vampires don't mix well. Jasper can be _t__he smart and sensitive one_, and Emmett _the funny and overprotective one_, I thought to myself. I giggled in my head at the thought. _I got to stop doing that._

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I'm going to go find my room now. Bella, see you in a bit." Emmett said. He and Jasper went off to find a room. I focused on my luggage that was on the ground and made it follow me to my room without interruptions. I put everything away quickly. Being Telekinetic is very convenient. I figure that I place a spell on my room that nobody else can enter without my say. So I grabbed the chalk and outlined the door frame. Then I spoke out loud "Let the force of energy be at this door. Let no creature or being enter this room without my voice of the name and enter escape my lips. As for me to go by without no harm. Let this force not be broken by no one." Then I felt my energy from my body leave and now at the door. I can see it as a very thin layer at the door. I figure I try it out.

"Emmett, can you come to my room. Please…." I spoke knowing he can hear me. All of a sudden I see him flying backwards into the wall that now has a dent in it. His face had a Holy Shit! What happened look. I couldn't stop laughing and I fell to the floor.

"Owww. What the hell was that?" Emmett said while dusting himself off. Jasper was now by his side.

"What happened?" Jasper asked while having a little chuckle himself.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Bella called me so I ran to her room. That's when I reached it and flew backwards then hit the wall." He said while pointing to my door and wall. Then he looked at me on the ground laughing. "Bella, what the hell did you do?" He asked me.

"Well, I just put a spell on my door to keep out anyone that I don't allow in. I thought I should try it out to make sure it worked. I guess it does…" I said trying to control my laughing. His face was classic. I started laughing again. He did a nervous laugh then said "Ah, Bella. Why did you put a spell on your room?" he asked concerned. He is like a big brother. I stopped laughing and try to control my smile from the thought of what had just happened.

"Em, I just did it just in case of any threats. I need the protection. You are always welcome in my room." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled and ran to my room and got thrown back again. What an idiot, doesn't he remember the door still has a spell on it. Jasper and I started laughing really hard. Emmett got up and had a very angry look. "Bella! WHAT THE HELL? I am so getting you back. You just don't know what you started" then I see him have an evil smile as he stomped away. I rolled my eyes. "Em, I have to say that you can enter before you do" I yelled to him as he walked away. Jasper looked at me then said "That was hilarious. I can't believe he did it again after you just told him there was a spell." He chuckled at the thought again. Then he was staring at me with a look of interest.

"I would like to learn more about you being a witch. I never met one before." Jasper said this with a very cute smile.

"Sure. Why don't we…" I got cut off by a very loud squeal. Then this pixie like girl came to the kitchen and seen us. She was shorter than me, with black her that spiked out in different directions, she had golden eyes as well.

"Hello, Jasper and Bella" I looked at her shocked, how did she know my name. "Oh, I can see the future that's how I know your names. My name is Alice Cullen." Emmett came out of his room and ran towards where the rest of us are.

"Hello Emmett" "Hey Alice, I didn't know you were going to be here." Then he hugged her and she hugged back.

"Do you guys know each other?" Jasper asked confused as much as me, but he had a hint of jealousy.

"Yes we do. My coven and hers is the only 'Vegetarian' vampires" Emmett answered.

"Oh" Jasper and I said together.

"Rosalie is here" Alice said with a very excited voice. Then the door flew opened. All I can see is a pair of hands and bags covering her face.

"Can someone show me to my room? My hands are kind of full" she asked and Alice ran to her.

"I will, me and you are rooming together." Alice was just too excited for me. She seemed very into fashion and bubbly and girly girl. I am a little darker, with gothic fashion sense. Yes I do giggle. Shut up.

"It's over here. I'll help you with your bags." She grabbed a bag from her. I assumed Alice already put her bags in the room. "You can put your bags down here and we will figure out the sharing of closet situation in a sec." I could hear Alice.

"There is no closet situation. I have a lot of clothes and shoes so the closet is mine." I could hear Rosalie say very sternly.

"Uh-Oh. This doesn't sound good. I'm going to my room where it's safe." I said and went to my room quickly.

"Can I come" I heard both of the boys say as they stand outside of my door.

"Sure, Jasper and Emmett may enter" I said out loud.

"Is it really safe to come in or will I be flying back again." Emmett asked really concerned. Jasper walked in my room then followed by Emmett, who looking around the door cautiously. From my room we could hear Rosalie and Alice going at it.

"EXCUSE ME. HELL NO. I was being just nice when I said we could share the closet. NOW the whole damn closet is mine BITCH." _Damn Alice has a back bone I like her._ I thought to myself I could totally fix their problem. But I rather enjoy the moment at hand.

"YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH. I WILL SHOW YOU A BITCH. LOOK IN THE DAMN MIRRIOR." Rosalie yelled back which I assumed she had a mirror.

"Oh, that's so clever." Alice said sarcastically "Figures you being a blonde. YOU'RE A DUMB BLONDE BITCH." Alice spat back. I think I better help them out now.

"Boys, can you separate the girls before they rip each other limb by limb." They both nodded and ran out the door. I followed them but at a slower pace. When I got there, Emmett was holding Rosalie and Jasper was holding Alice. Right now, both Alice and Rose was snapping at each other furiously. That's when I see what Rosalie looks like. Rosalie is beautiful; she had long blonde wavy hair. She was pale and had ruby eyes too. After I looked at the situation I walked towards the closet which had double doors and opened it wide. I started to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing on about" Rosalie spat at me. I put both my hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"I was laughing because none of you even opened the closet doors. Well, look inside." Emmett and Jasper let go of them. Then I felt a wave of calm come over me. I looked around at how that happened. Then I see Jasper smile big as he was very proud of himself. I smiled back assuming that it was him doing that.

"Oh" Both Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. They walked into their closet and noticed that it was a very huge walk-in closet. One side for Alice and the other for Rosalie. They had more than enough room for all their clothes and shoes. After they looked at the closet in awe they looked at each other sheepishly. Alice was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for making a big deal about this. Friends?" "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was being so rude when you helped me to the room. Yes we should be friends." Rosalie said then Alice went to Rosalie and wrapped her arms around her for a hug. "Well this is just too cute. Group hug." Emmett said as he grabbed me and Jasper then walked over to Rosalie and Alice as they were still hugging. We all laughed at Emmett's cuteness.

"Wow. I think I will really like it here if we do _that_ every day." A very velvet soft voice said. Emmett let go of all of us and turned around really fast. I try to look around Emmett but he is so damn huge. I finally peeked around him and seen this god like creature be for me. He had bronze hair that looked messy, but somehow he pulled it off. He was more lean both Jasper and Emmett but still muscular. He was a vampire for sure because of his ruby eyes were a dead giveaway, yes pun intended. I was brought out of my thoughts of staring at this god like creature by Emmett.

"Merlin…..Merlin…..Bella can you hear me." Emmett was turning and waving a hand in front of my view of this god.

"I can hear you fine, Em. Why?" I said to him like it was nothing.

"Well I did call you a few times and you didn't respond. I guess you were lala land with Edward." Ah, the god like creatures is named Edward. Wow, I was day dreaming bad enough not to hear him introduce himself. Anyway, Emmett had a smile that looked like he was thinking of a payback. I don't think so. _Okay, I can play hard ball_. Before he could do or say anything else I interfered.

"Actually Em, I was just thinking about you running into my door with the shield up that made you fly backwards, twice" I started to laugh and everyone joined in at the thought.

"Uh…umm…well…uh…damn it Bella." Emmett was caught off guard and embarrassed by my comment.

"Well my name is Edward Masen, you are Bella. What a perfect name you." Edward said with a crooked smile that made me melt. "Thank you" I said as I went to go and shake his hand. Then I felt a pair of cold hands pull me back. I looked at who it was and it was Alice.

"Sorry Bella, but Edward was about to pounce on you. Your blood is screaming to him." Great! I live with a vampires and the one I was crushing on wants my blood. _Typical_. 'Danger Magnet' that's what mom told me I was. _Thanks mom_. "Oh, I will put up my physical shield up. Nobody can get through it." Alice looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at Edward; he had a crazy look in his eyes. Emmett was my bodyguard for getting past Edward to my room. As I walked by the front door, it flew opened and in walked this very tall, very muscular Indian boy. He seen me and his eyes was looking into mine as he could read my soul. It sent me chill down my spine. He was so handsome. I smiled hugely at him cause for one he wasn't a vampire. He was human like me, but not a warlock. I didn't know how, but he was standing in front of me. I had to blink a couple times and tilt my head back to see his face.

"I'm Jacob Black, may I have the honor of knowing your name." He said so sweetly.

"I'm Emmett and this is Bella" He said protectively trying to glide in between us. I giggled at his brotherly tone in his voice and actions.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Especially you Bella" He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my hand. He was wooing me. I didn't mind, it worked.

"I wonder if I could stay in your room" He said cockily at me. I know I should have said something sarcastic back, but he was just so damn cute. I just giggled like a little girl. Hmmm, two gorgeous guys under one roof. _Awesomeness is written all over that._

"I will show you your room lover boy" Emmett said to him. "You're bunking with Edward. This will be interesting." I nodded in agreement not exactly understanding what Emmett meant. Emmett led Jacob to the room and I watched him until he was out of sight. I started walking to my room then I felt another pair of cold hands on my arm. I turned and noticed it was…

* * *

**AN: I do hate those cliff hangers. Don't hate on me yet. ****T****ell me your thoughts on this. Does my writing suck. Story lame. Please review and let me know.**


End file.
